Magic at Bluefront's
by Anya Rosaleen Keir
Summary: At Bluefront's Orphanage for girls in Phoenix Arizona, magic is afoot. But magic has been around for ages right?? But for Amee and Becca the adventure is just beginning!


Chapter 1

Rebecca or Becca Nickels wandered aimlessly through the halls of Miss Bluefront's Orphanage for Girls in Phoenix, Arizona. She had dazzling silver blonde hair that usually cascaded down her back in curls was now tied atop her head in a messy bun, her dark amethyst (purple) eyes scanned the hallway for any signs of life. It was past midnight and if she was caught out of bed she knew she would be severely punished, and she would know this wasn't the first time she had wandered around at night. Almost instantaneously a light flickered on under the door to her right. Out of reflex she jumped behind the window curtain and held her breath. As she peeked out the side of the curtain she saw that light flooded the hallway and the body of a small petite form cast a shadow on the poorly carpeted floor.

"Becca? Becca, where are you?" said a small voice. Becca instantly relaxed, she slowly let out the pent up breath.

"Yeah, Amee I'm here. You scared me!" she whispered as she slowly came around to face her friend. 

"You scared! That has to be a 1st in your book." Said Amee hands on her hip shaking her head making long black locks fall into her eyes that where the color of robin's eggs. (Baby blue) Her beautiful Native American face shone with humor. 

" For a girl who's only been here for a few days you're mighty confident of yourself.," said Becca who followed Amee into her room and closed the door. Amee gave a light laugh as Becca threw a book of matches at her.

"Just light the candles so we can turn this light off."

"Right away Madame Nickelz your vish iz my every command." Said Amee with a heavy pompous French accent while giving Becca a very fake salute. 

Quite suddenly Becca became silent and looked straight at Amee who looked confused.

"Becca what's wrong? Come on you can tell me." Said Amee with pure sincerity in her voice.

"Tomorrow's adoption day. You know the day that people come to look at us as if they where in a zoo looking at exhibits." Said Becca with venom dripping off of every word. She looked back into Amee's eyes and said " The last time I went to one I lost my best friend. I don't want you to go. Please say you won't go. "

" The only way I'll leave this orphanage is with you. I swear. Or my name isn't Amee Marie Lighthoof." She said with abrupt stubbornness. With those words Becca promptly burst into tears and ran over to her new best friend and pulled her into a tight hug and muttered a soggy "thank you."

" I have an idea hold on." Said Amee running over to her dresser and pulling something out and to Becca's surprise it was a small dagger.

"Where did you get that? I the boss finds you with that they'll shipyououtyou'llhavetoleaveandi'lllooseyou! Where did you get it?  Its beautiful!" whispered Becca in a exited boarding on worried voice.

" I don't know I've had it forever. Here." Said Amee wincing slightly as she cut a quick slice on her left palm and then handed the dagger to Becca and continued "cut your right palm and set the knife down on the table."

As soon as this was done Becca looked into the eyes of her friends and said " You sure you want to do this?"

" Yes, this way I know that we can never leave each other because we will have each others blood running in our veins." Replied Amee strongly so she wouldn't loose her confidence.

"All right here goes nothing." There hands came together in a firm grip and once each others blood touched there was a flash of crimson red and their eyes opened wide as they felt the power flow through there bodies when there hands separated a slight hum filled the air.  When they took their hands apart they both noticed symbol etched into their hands.  Amee had what looked to be an dog or a wolf and Becca had a bird possibly a hawk.    

"What was that?" said Amee as she finished bandaging her hand. 

"I'm not sure but lets pray that it was good."

" Yeah, maybe it will come clear in the morning."

"Yea lets hope. Good night I'll see you at breakfast." She hesitated for a moment  "Amee?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being my friend." Said Becca as she silently closed the door.

"Any time." Replied Amee as she blew out the last candle. 

When Becca awoke the next morning the events of the night before flashed in her mind.  She peered down at her hand with caution afraid it might attack her or something.  The image of the wolf was still there but it had faded to look like an old scar.  Her curiosity intensified as she slowly traced it with her finger.  She looked at her watch, it read 4:30.  

"So much for getting sleep." She thought.  Becca suddenly decided she would go wake up Amee.  She jumped out of bed, pulled on some clean clothes and went to fix her hair in the mirror when she noticed her eyes.  They were the same deep purple but they large and almond shaped like a wolf's with the same split pupils.   Little did she know right down the hall Amee was also looking in the mirror, staring in shock.         


End file.
